Akatsuki Oneshots
by Randomizer7
Summary: Just some oneshots I have written. Some of them have the reader in them, some have actual names. If you want a specific character, please tell me. Enjoy! *I suck at summaries*
1. Candy Love

Tobi Oneshot

You walked into the candy store. You went in there at least twice a week. The owner, Sam, knew your name by heart. You came in there every week because you are obsessed with candy. Jar upon jars you had in the cupboards.

"Hello, _" Sam said.

"Hey Sam. I need some lemon heads and hot tamales."

"Yes ma'am. You know, I only have one other customer like you. He comes in about every day." He said handing you your candy.

"Really? What's his name?" you asked. Just then, the door opened and a bell rang.

"Huh, there he is now." A boy about a year older than you with an orange mask walked in.

"Hey Tobi, this is _. _, this is Tobi."

"Hello" you both said. You were curious as to what was behind his mask.

"I'll take the usual." Tobi said. "And two shakes. I want to get to know her. I heard that she a big sweet tooth- like mine."

"You two have fun." Sam said smirking, for he knew what would happen next. You and Tobi sat down at a booth.

"I don't have much time. Let's just get to know each other." He said. You and he talked for what seemed like only a minute but was actually 20.

"I have to go. Meet me in the Konoha Park at 9:00 PM. Tomorrow. See you then!" and he poofed away. You sighed and went home. You put your candy away and did your chores, for you live alone. After chores, you trained until you collapsed. When you finally got up, it was time for bed. The next morning was pretty boring. You ate some milk duds and took a walk. Before you knew it, it was 8:30PM. You walked to the Park and got there 15 minutes early. One a bench was the boy named Tobi.

"Hey _! Sit down." He said. You sat down next to him and he put an arm around you shoulder. You blushed a very light pink. You liked him, even though you had only met him yesterday.

"It's a beautiful night." He said.

"Ya" you said back.

"You know, you're the first person who didn't want to see what is under my mask. Thanks for waiting for me to be ready." He said, taking his mask off. He had the cutest face with coal black eyes. "I-I really like you, _."he said looking scared. You just sat there in shock. "I understand that you don't feel that way for me. I'll leave you alone." He said, and poofed away. You jumped off the bench.

"Tobi? Tobi, where are you?" you screamed. "I… I love you!" Tobi then walked out from behind.

"Y-…you do?" he asked.

"Y-Ya!" you said still crying.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't want you to cry." He said concerned. He hugged you and you cried into his shoulders. "Shhhh, it's okay." He cooed. When you were about to calm down, Tobi broke the hug and grabbed your face. He kissed you full with passion. You kissed back.

When you broke for air, you said, "Let's go to my house." Tobi and you went to your house and watched a movie. You fell asleep in his arms on the couch

'How did I get this lucky?' he asked himself. 'All this because of candy too. I love her though.' He smiled and kissed you forehead, turned the TV off, and went to sleep, awaiting the next day.


	2. By the Waves

Kisame Oneshot

On a beautiful day, where everything was perfect, you were sitting on the couch, eating potato chips, and watching TV. When your favorite show ended, you got some lemonade and went outside. You lived on a beach. A beach where almost no one knew the location of. The waves were awesome, so you wanted to learn how to surf. But you only had one problem; you were scared. After sitting on your chair thinking, you finally got courage. You grabbed a surf board and jumped in. the small waves that you had to get past was easy to get by. When a big wave came, you got yourself ready. You turned around and started paddling. But the wave was too powerful. You were pulled under. You were 10-20 feet under when you saw a figure coming for you. You panicked, and everything went black. When you awoke, you were on your back on the beach. A fire was in front of you with fish cooking. You saw a bluish man tending to the fire.

"Finally awake, are we? You gave me quite a scare, miss." He said.

"D-did you save me?" you asked.

"Ya. By the way, what's your name? Mine's Kisame."

"I'm _" you said, holding your hand out. He took your hand and shook it.

"My best friend should be back in a little bit. Exactly what were you trying to do out there?" he questioned.

"I was trying to learn how to surf." You said embarrassed.

"I can teach you. I'm pretty good at it." He said smiling.

"O-ok" you said blushing. "You and your friend can stay at my place."

"Thanks!" he said. Right then, a man with red eyes and black hair came out of the water carrying ten fish. "Itachi! This is _. _, this is Itachi."

"Hello" you both said at the same time. After a while of talking, you realized that Itachi almost never talks… and Kisame talks nonstop. You led them to your house and show them their rooms. After the tour, you put a movie on (Itachi picked it). It was the goriest movie you had ever seen. You cuddled to whatever was closest to you… which happened to be Kisame. You didn't realize you were doing this, nor the fact that his heartbeat was fastly increasing. After about 5 minutes, Kisame finally had enough. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room.

"I'm sorry about Itachi. He loves bloody movies" he said with concern

"I-it's ok. "You stuttered.

"Well, good ni-"

"Wait!" you yelled. You regretted it as soon as you said it.

"Hm?" he said.

"C-could you sleep in here tonight? On the floor?" you asked embarrassed.

"Sure" he said blushing. When everything was set up, you two were fast asleep. In the morning, Kisame gave you a surfing lesson, Itachi watching the whole thing. He knew that you both liked each other; it was obvious. When the lesson was done he pulled Kisame aside.

"Tell her." He said. Kisame knew exactly what he meant.

"B-but what if she doesn't like me?" he asked. Itachi smirked.

"Just tell her, trust me."

The next day, you three decided to just hang by the beach and swim-no surfing. You wore an aqua bikini, Kisame black trunks, and Itachi dark blue trunks. You and Kisame went swimming and Itachi was lying on a chair on the beach. When you weren't looking, Kisame did hand signs. It made you and him able to breathe under water, but you didn't know. You and Kisame were splashing around when he dove into the water. He grabbed your ankle and dragged you under.

"Breathe" he said, so you did.

"H-how did you do this?" you said amazed.

"A jutsu. I-I need to tell you something. I really like you. A lot." He said, blushing tomato red.

"Kisame, I like you too." You said smiling. He was in shock but kissed you on the lips. You kissed back.

When you broke, he said," Let me show you around" He grabbed your hand and swam. Little did you two know, Itachi watched the whole thing.

'He really needs to trust me more often' he thought. With that, he swam up to the surface and waited for the happy couple to return.


	3. A Walk Through the Forest : Itachi Onesh

Itachi Oneshot

Silence arose quick as a girl walked into the library. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kammy, and she was the best katana wielder in the village. When was also quiet and lonely, for nobody ever talked to her. But today was gonna change all that. As she was reading a book, she thought about her past. When she was five, her parents abandoned her. She was all alone. Then a boy her age came up to her. He had dark black hair and dark coal eyes. He held out his hand.

"My name is Itachi. What's yours?"

Kammy just sat there, staring at his hand. She then put her hand in his and said, "Kammy."

"Hi, Kammy. Let's go play."

Kammy followed her new friend to a playground. They played for hours.

"Kammy, since you don't have a home, you can stay with my family."

"Ok" said Kammy timidly. She had never been to someone else's house. But she trusted Itachi, so she went.

"Mother, Father, can my friend live with us? She is homeless." Asked Itachi.

"Of course" both parents said. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Kammy stayed with Itachi's family for many years. She ended up in the same squad as Itachi. Kammy soon realized that when Itachi talked to her, butterflies went rampant in her stomach. This is why she now almost never talked. One night, when Kammy was thirteen, she and Itachi were taking a walk. They were in a forest when ninjas began to attack them. Kammy pulled out her katana and Itachi used his Sharingan. They battled the ninjas for a long time. Near the end, the ninjas knocked them both out, and kidnapped Kammy. Kammy soon awoke in a distant village, the kidnappers asleep. She killed them off one by one. Itachi awoke soon after, shocked to see that his Kammy was gone. He went home and packed, so traveling the country for his secret love. Kammy, of course, didn't know that. She found her way back to the Leaf Village and looked for Itachi, but could never find him. She came out of her thoughts by someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around.

"Kammy?" the man asked.

"Itachi?" Kammy exclaimed. They embraced each other.

"Shh!" said the librarian.

"Opps! Better go outside." Whispered Itachi.

They walked outside. "I can't believe it! I've finally found you after 8 years!" he said. She said nothing buy hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. He hugged back and also cried. They stayed like that for what seemed like only a second.

"Here, let's catch up." He said, walking towards a bench. As the two caught up, Kammy noticed she was really close to him. She blushed and looked away. "It's almost seven. Let's have dinner together." Said Itachi. Kammy and Itachi went to a famous restaurant in the Leaf Village. It was a quiet dinner and they were out in an hour. After dinner, Kammy and Itachi went for a walk in the forest. The same forest as when they got separated.

"You know, Kammy, I've liked you for a long time." He stopped and stared. "Oh no!" he said. "Not again!" as it started to rain, he had realized that Kammy had been knocked out. A ninja stood above her body.

"You ass!" Itachi screamed. He darted toward the rogue ninja with fury in his eyes. He swung at him with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough Itachi was down on the floor, panting wildly.

"This is it, pretty boy!" said the ninja.

"No!" someone screamed. It was Kammy. Kammy jumped in-between Itachi and the other ninja, taking a blow in the stomach.

"No!" Itachi bellowed. He sprang at the rogue ninja with a force so strong that the ninja died within seconds. Still breathing heavily, he ran over to Kammy.

"Kammy! W-why did you do that?" he screamed, tears coming up in his eyes. Kammy was smiling.

"Because… Because I love you" she said. Itachi gasped. "I would do anything for you…" she said, and then she fainted. Itachi quickly picked her up and ran to a house in the forest about a mile back. It was abandoned, but many herbs grew near it. He laid his love on a bed and went to gather herbs. He came back with lightning speed and began healing Kammy. After about 15 minutes, Kammy was conscious.

"Kammy!" Itachi exclaimed. He hugged her tight.

"I-Itachi!" Kammy said. "That kinda hurts."

"O-Oh! Sorry." Said Itachi. "I'm so glad you're ok." Kammy smiled. "I have to tell you something." Said Itachi. He leaned closer and grabbed her face. He pulled her lips on his for a soft kiss. Kammy was shocked, buy kissed back. As they pulled away, Itachi hugged her. "I love you, Kammy."

"I love you too." Just then, the rain stopped and the sun came out. "Come on; let's go back to the village. You can stay at my apartment." Said Kammy, smiling brighter than she ever has.

"I'd like that." Grinned Itachi. They walked back to the village, hand in hand. From that day on, Kammy was not the quiet and shy girl she was before. She was the happiest girl in the village, and she showed it. She and Itachi finally got married, and everyone came. They lived the happiest life in the country.


End file.
